A father wish
by busard
Summary: Post manga. Inuyasha must go to a new journey in the past without knowing it. I'm bad at summary but take a look.Inu/Kag, Izayoi/inu-taisho. Complete now.
1. A way to a new journey

Here i come again, i'm ill so i don't work and i have a little time to write this. It's my first try to write an Inuyasha fanfic who is not a one-shot. i hope you like it.

Chapter 1 : A way to a new journey

It was a beautiful day in the feudal area and thanks to Miroku and Kaede the small village is at peace. It seem like if the warlord have forgetting about the small village and let their inhabitant live their life at peace. Of course some youkai try to come once in time to time but nothing too much to bothered the human or the demons who live here. The people who live here knows that they have not only a monk, a monster slayer, two powerful miko, but also a hanyo to protect them. Fifty years ago their ancestor have been afraid of him and the miko of this time had finally sealed him in the sacred tree, but since the new miko had come and freed him he had change a lot. He is no longer the freaking monster the people are afraid of, but a very nice man to them, and if they forget about his strange ears, they can think that he is a human like them. Thanks for the strange miko.

But there is something who bothered them a lot, the fact that the hanyo don't seem to be only the protector of the miko but also act sometime like her lover. The villagers can accept to live with a hanyo if he seem harmless to them, but it is an other matter to accept that a sacred person like a miko is willing to be more than the master of such a people. A lot of villagers have try to talk to lady Kaede about this, but each time she had send them without the answer they want. They know that it will be easy to her to forbid her apprentice to see the hanyo whenever his help is not needed, but the old miko seem to be very pleased by the way Kagome and Inuyasha act with each other. It's a shocking sight for them to see the young miko and the hanyo walking together and holding hand. Please the kami forbid that their relationship go further, they can't stand the idea of the hanyo marrying the miko. Why can't she have stay in the place she had go three years ago ? Their life was easier when the hanyo was alone.

Inuyasha is very conscious about what the villagers says when they saw him with Kagome. He know that they hope that the miko found her good sens again and let him down. He know also that they want her to marry one of their son or stay alone forever. They are not ready to accept the idea of a monster like him marrying with one of their miko. But he can't say a word to Kagome, because he know that if he do this the village don't need an other well for a long time, her "sit" will make him dig for them. She had choose to live in this area with him, letting all her family behind, and he know how much she love her family, he love them too even if he don't say it. She can have live a peaceful life in her own area with her mother, brother and asshole of grand father, but she had choose the hard path and now there is no turn over. The well had sealed himself once he had Kagome in his arm, and as much as he had try, there is no way to her to come to her area again. He is all that is left to her as family, along with their friends but it's not the same. He know that she love Miroku and Sango like her siblings and Shippo is like a sort of son to her, but he is the only one who is close to her heart. He is the only one who can make her cry or laugh, even if he prefer the second part. And she can do the same to him. But he is afraid, afraid to lead her to a frightened path if he dare to say aloud what is in his heart. he want her to be his and only his, but her can't found the courage to ask her to be his wife. He is so not worthy her love.

Inuyasha's thought were cut when he feel someone drinking his blood. Only on instinct he put his hand when he feel the pain and knock out again the old Myoga. Sighing, he take a look at his frightened of everything servant. He wonder why Myoga had come to him. Since the defeat of Naraku and the disappearance of the Shikon jewel, Myoga had come to live with Totosai and Inuyasha had guess that he never see again the old youkai.

- Master Inuyasha ! Say Myoga. It was not nice of you to hit me this hard. I'm at your service, so you can be nice with me !

- Why do you come here Myoga ? I have think that i never see you again after the last battle.

- You don't need me anymore, you have friend and love, i am no use then.

- What had changed, old man ?

- The time had come.

- What ? What are you talking about ?

- I can't say anything, but you need to go to a new journey.

- No way ! I don't want to leave Kagome !

- It's your father wish !

- It doesn't matter ! I don't do what he wish, i'm no longer obey his wish !

With that Inuyasha leave the tree and go to Kaede's hut to see Kagome. He need to see her to ease his anger. How his long dead father dare to give him order. He is not a child, he can make his own decision ! Fuming all the way the sight of him frightened the villagers.

- You don't have the choice, master Inuyasha, say Myoga with sad eyes. If you don't go then things will be very wrong in a little time.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kagome is helping Kaede to prepare a healing vial when she caught the sight of Inuyasha coming to the hut. Like each time her heart beat faster and she found it's hard to breath. It's only seven month she had come to this area for good, but she don't have found a way to stop her reaction at his sight. Each time he take her breath away and she don't want an other way. She had left everything she had live for for eighteen years just for him and she never feel any regret about it. Sure she miss her family but she can't have been this happy if she had stay with them. Now, she know that Inuyasha love her the same way she love him, there is no longer doubt about his love for Kikyo. After she had return to her world she had keep in a part of her mind that Inuyasha was still in love with Kikyo, and this is maybe why the well had not worked until she understand that her love for him is stronger than her fears. When she had see the sky in the well she had known that she can't stay with her family. Only her mother was there when she had made her decision and even if she is sad that she can't say goodbye to her grand father and Sota, she is happy that their were no here. It was hard to say to her mother what she really want and she don't know if she can have do it if Stoa and grand'pa were here. She had see the sad look in her mother eyes and she had almost choose to stay there, but she had also known that if she stay here she will have a sad life because she know that she can't love anyone as much as Inuyasha. He is her other half, and nothing can change this fact, nor her family, nor her friends, nor the villagers, even nor Inuyasha himself. She was born to be the only one to him, and she will do her best to show him that. She know he is afraid of hurting her but, now, he can't understand that without him by her side she had no life who is mattered to save.

Inuyasha come to the hut like a storm and kaede take a look at him. She had not see him this angry for a long time and she wonder what had happen. ready for anything she take her vial in hand to protect them from him, but most to her surprise, as soon as Inuyasha look at kagome, the anger seem to leave him immediately. His face softened so much that kaede found hard to believe that he was so angry only a few second ago. She take a look at her apprentice and saw the same look of love in her face. She feel a little envious of her to have such a great love in her life. Why the other villagers can't see that ? Inuyasha is no longer someone to be afraid of, not when Kagome is near by. She know that the hanyo would live so much more time than the miko but something in her tell her that as soon as the miko is dead, the hanyo will follow her. after all, it is not hard to kill a hanyo when he is on his human form, and without Kagome, Inuyasha had no purpose to live. the old miko don't know if it's a good or a bad thing but it still stay the truth.

- Inuyasha ! Why have you come here ? Kagome and i have not finish.

- Sorry for that baa-chan, but i need to talk to Kagome.

- Can't this whole discussion wait a little longer ?

- I'm afraid not.

- Sorry kaede-sama, say Kagome with pleading eyes.

- Go, say Kaede, but come sooner tomorrow.

- Thank you very much !

- Thanks old woman.

With that the two of them left Kaede.

- Ah ! To be young and in love, she sigh with a smile.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kagome take Inuyasha's hand and the two of them lead their way to Sango and Miroku's hut. But they never come near by the house because not so far from it they heard Sango shout something to Miroku and a big CLAP is heard. It don't need a genius to understand what had happen and the both of them know that if they come here now Sango's wrath will is leading at them. It had happen once and no one of them is ready to support it a second time. So instead of seeing their friend, they lead their way to the ancient sacred tree and the bone eater well. Even if the well had close in some way, they often come near by it just to see at it. It's because of the well that they had meet each other and they are the only one the well had allow to travel into time. So this place is special to them.

Like always Inuyasha climb the tree with Kagome in his arm, and they rest in a lower branch. Like every time Inuyasha feel at peace when Kagome is at his side. If he wasn't such a coward when it come to his feeling, he can have her all for himself, but his fears are too powerful. Sighing, he take her closer to him and began to tell her about why he was so angry. And like always she found the right word to ease his mind, she even convince him to talk a little more with Myoga to understand what this journey is about.

Suddenly something caught inuyasha's eyes. The bones eater well is glowing. At his side Kagome gasp at the sight. Quickly, they left the tree and go to the well. The two wonder if the well had open again, but there is something strange about it. Before the well glowing a blue light whenever Kagome or Inuyasha fell in it, but now the well is surrounded by a red light. On instinct Inuyasha take kagome in his arm just before the glowing surround him and take them into the well. In the tree the old Myoga is watching feeling in secure but a shot of light surround him and lead him too in the well.

Unknown by them, scream from the village come. The yokai had attacked again and there is only left Sango and Miroku to protect the village.

To be continued

I love Myoga ! I love Jaken and Buyo too ! I think that without them the story would be half as funny as she is now. Sorry for the spelling of the name but i use the french translation to write this name. Must i continue this story ? I hope so but if you don't want let me know. Until the next chapter (maybe) and please don't forget to review it's always nice to know what you think about my stories. bye.


	2. New encounter

Before everything i want to apologies for the very long sentences in my last chapter, i have this bad habit, i promise i try to correct that. For the grammar, what can i say ? (except ARGH ! ). I try to stuck in the present. I hope you enjoy this chapter nethertheless.

Chapter 2 : new encounter

When he open his eyes Myoga found himself in the last place he think he can go. He is in the palace of the master of the west land, lord Sesshoumaru. A lot afraid, he try to escape this place without no one notice him. But he had no luck and he hear someone who call his name.

- Myoga !! What don't you have go to the mission i have send you ?

This voice made Myoga stop immediately. He know this voice all too well, but how is it possible ? The great lord Inu- taisho is dead for almost three hundred years ! But it is his voice !

- My lord ? Is it you ?

- Of course it's me ! And i wonder why you don't have go to see my long lost friend like i have ask you to do.

- But master i have ! It was the almost worst journey of my all life. It had take me two month to find him.

- Two month ? But i have ask you yesterday to go.

- Something is really wrong. How can i speak to you when you are dead since three hundred years ?

- Me ? Dead ? Have you drink too much Myoga ?

- No master. I don't understand ever. The last thing i remember is that i have talk to master Inuyasha about the journey you want he made.

- Master who ?

- Master Inuyasha. Your second son.

- I have an other son ? What a laugh ! Now Myoga stop this immediately !

- Yes master.

- But i want to know how i can have a new son with Sesshoumaru's mother. She don't like me and she had made her clear about this subject just after Sesshoumaru's birth.

- Oh no. Master Inuyasha's mother is an human woman.

- WHAT ?

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A big crash had cover the conversation between two woman. The older is really afraid but the younger is not ready to heard the reason. She leave the security of the camp for going to the crash site. The older try to force the young woman to stop without any result.

- My lady ! Stop please ! It's dangerous ! Lady Izayoi !!

- Stop this ! I have say you before, stop calling me Izayoi !

- But it's your name my lady !

- No ! For this mission i am Kana, so you must call me Kana. The next time you call me by my real name i send you to my father.

- please my lady, no !! Lady Kana !

- It's much better.

- Now, let's go to see what had happen.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Inuyasha open his eyes and once he had fully recover his spirit he check to Kagome. Fortunately, she seem safe and he sigh with relief. He wonder what had happen. Just a minute before he was near the bone eater well and now he found himself in a strange wood. But it doesn't matter. The only thing who matter to him is that Kagome open her eyes soon. Until then he know that he cant be at peace. He heard footstep coming to him and he know he must hide. But he can't let Kagome alone.

He see two woman coming to him. The first is an old woman of almost fifty years, or at last she looks like. The second is as the same age as Kagome. If the first look at him with horror in her eyes, the second smile to him.

- Please excuse my servant, say the younger.

- lady Kana ! How can you say such a thing to this yokai !

- Hinata ! Stop this !

- You don't have to be sorry for that, say inuyasha. But can you help my friend ? She had lost conscious and i am worried.

- Of course. Come with us to our camp.

- Lady Kana ! We can't let this yokai come to the camp with us !

- She is right. I stay there. Take care of Kagome.

- Non sens ! You come with us and it's a final.

- But..

- You are afraid for your friend, right ?

- Like if a yokai can be afraid for a human being.

- Hinata, it's the last time i say you to close your mouth. Plus, this man is not a yokai.

- My lady, look at his hair, his eyes, his fang and his ears. How can you say that he is not a yokai ?

- But i have look in his eyes, and i have seen a someone who is afraid for his lover. I have never meet a yokai but i think they are heartless. This man is not. He come with us.

No one can go against lady kana wish, that's the first discover inuyashe do about his new friend. He take Kagome in his arm and follow the two ladies to their camp. After a long walk they arrive to the camp. There, lady Kana make herself clear that Inuyasha is her guess. The long walk had help them to make acquaintance and Inuyasha found himsel liking this lady more and more. She remind him Kagome, the same kindness, and all that he hope is that she found her happiness with the husband her father had choose to her.

To be continue.

A short chapter and i think the other chapter would be the same. Until next time. Bye.


	3. The beginning of an understanding

An other short chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3 : the beginning of an understanding

Slowly Kagome open her eyes. She wonder where she is. She is sure that she is not in Kaede's hut and it worried her a little. She take her hand to her head and feel grateful at not feeling any pain. She try to remember what had happen but she can't remember anything except a bright red light.

- You are awake, thanks the kami. Your friend is worried sick about you.

- He is always like this, laugh Kagome. I hope he don't have bothered you.

- Not a little. In fact, it is nice to have him around.

- Why ?

- Because the soldiers and servants are so afraid of him that they let me do what i want, laugh the other woman.

- You can't do what you want ? Why ?

- I'm the daughter of a powerful man and i have an act to play as such. I can't never be myself.

- it's a shame.

- You say it like if you have not to worry about your act.

- In a way i don't have to. I'm with Inuyasha, or sort of, and the people don't expect me to act like the perfect miko.

- You are a miko ? So this man is your inugami ?

- Hell no ! Inuyasha is Inuyasha. He is a hanyo and he had decide to be my protector by himself. I have no control over him and i don't want to have one.

- You talk of him like if you love him.

- I do.

- But it's impossible ! It's against the law. The human must stay with the human, and the yokai with the yokai.

- Do you know what a hanyo is ?

- He is a sort of yokai, right ?

- Not exactly. A hanyo is a child born from a human and a yokai. He is half-yokai, but also half-human.

- A human and a yokai, gasp the woman. How is it possible ?

- It is. Tell me, are you afraid of Inuyasha ?

- No, i don't think so. At first i was scared by his ears but when i have look into his eyes my fears have vanished.

- So, you have see the real Inuyasha, that's why you are not afraid of him like the others. If you want to really know him you must look behind the mask he wore, it's nice to know that you can do that.

- But, i don't know why i have trust him ! It's like something deep inside my heart had told me that i must take care of him, funny, neh ?

- You are really lucky that he don't have heard you, laugh Kagome.

- I have the feeling of it, laugh the woman. By the way i'm Kana, nice to meet you.

- I'm Kagome, nice to meet you too.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In an other place, someone is screaming. Why does it happen to him ? He just have follow his long dead master last wish !

- Please my lord, let me go !

- Are you ready to tell me the truth about who you are ?

- I have tell you. I'm Myoga.

- I don't believe you ! Anything of what you have say can be true !

- But it is my lord.

- So, why don't you want to tell me the name of this Inuyasha's mother ?

- I can't. You have yourself make me promise that i don't tell to any yokai the name of your wife.

- My WIFE !! I don't have marry the mother of Sesshoumaru, and you tell me that i will marry a mere human woman !

- I can't say anything about her, i have promise.

- A promise to me !

- Yes, but you are a yokai too. I can't.

- So can you tell me anything about your master Inuyasha ?

- He is a beautiful hanyo and so strong. You can be very proud of him. He is exactly like you.

- What do you mean by this ?

- He become stronger when he had something to protect. Since he had meet lady Kagome he had become stronger, even stronger than you.

- Lady Kagome ?

- The young miko. It's for being able to protect her that he had destroy the dragon who was your friend before.

- He had kill him. Impossible ! A mere hanyo can't have defeat the great dragon !

- But he have. I'm really proud of him even if he don't let me drink his blood.

- Stop it now ! Let me know when you are ready to tell me the truth.

With this the lord leave Myoga alone in his magic jail. The little yokai sigh.

- But i tell you the truth, murmur Myoga, and soon you will meet your future wife. It's a shame that i can't escape. Soon, this place will be a hell to all of us.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Back in the human camp, Inuyasha is trying to heard Kana and Kagome's conversation. But there is too much sound in and around the camp to understand their words. He can just know that Kagome is fine and laughing with lady Kana. Something in his chest tight at the thinking bout lady Kana. In a way she remember him, his own mother. The same kindness and strong mind, like Kagome. But he is sure that he don't feel love about Kana, it's just a feeling of melancholy each time he look at her. And he don't like it.

- My mistress want to see you, say Hinata with fear in her eyes. Please follow me.

Inuyashe don't want to made her more afraid of him so he follow her without a word. With a sigh of relief, Hinata let him go inside the tent where Kagome is.

- Welcome again, say Kana.

Inuyasha had not the time to answer to Kana that he found Kagome in his arm. Forgetting that they are not alone he hold Kagome with all the love he feel toward her. And she do the same. Their face come closer to the other when a cough stop their show of affection.

- Master Inuyasha, i have something to ask you.

- What is it ?

- Can you go with me and my people to the estate of my fiancé ?

- I don't know if it is really wise.

- I have talk with your "friend" and you seem to be really strong. And i need your help. Please.

- They are afraid of me.

- It doesn't matter. I don't ask you to come to my fiancé house but just to protect me until my fiancé's soldiers come to me to lead me to him. Plus, your friend is not totally healed. It's the best if you stay with us, both of you.

- Keh !

Inuyasha leave the tent, letting a stunned Kana and a smiling Kagome.

- Does i have bothered him this much ?

- Of course not, laugh Kagome. It's his way to say that he will protect you during your journey, that's all.

- It's really a strange way to say it.

- You think that ? It doesn't matter to me.

- Like some people say, conclude Kana, love is blind.

- But i'm not deaf, say a voice outside the tent.

The two women can't help but laugh at this.

To be continued.

Don't expect an other chapter before Saturday night or next week. Let me know if you love this story. Review (puppy eyes °-°).bye.


	4. Sesshoumaru

I really like this chapter. i have a lot of fun at writing it. I hope you enjoy it too.

Chapter 4 : Sesshoumaru

In the castel of the sky, the young prince Sesshoumaru and his mother are talking together. It's not usual for the son to have a discussion with his own mother. Usually, he don't like to talk with an other being. But this time, he don't have an other choice but heard what his mother want.

- My son. It's time for you to go to your father.

- My father ? Why ? He had never want to have me with him before. He had always come here to see me.

- You was too young and too weak before. Now, you are powerful and i hope your father is proud of you.

- You hope ?

- Yes. Your father is a strange yokai. A powerful one, but he had never like me. Your birth was a wish of both of your grad-fathers, that's all.

- That's why he don't have want to raise me before ?

- It doesn't matter. Remember only this my son : soon enough you have to kill your father in order to become the new lord of the west land. It's your destiny.

- I understand mother. And i will do it when the right time has come.

- I'm proud of you my son.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

After that the young yokai had leave the castle where he was raised. The journey to the palace of his father is really a long way. But the yokai is not afraid. It is not the first time that he travel alone. And he had never found someone from whom he had to be afraid of. Until now.

The yokai had come unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. Before the young yokai can react the monster had hit him hard. Fortunately for him, Sesshoumaru can have escape at the powerful grip of the monster. But the prince know that he is not as powerful as he must be in order to kill the monster. Without letting time to Sesshoumaru to attack, the monster hit him again and again. Soon, Sesshoumaru found himself in a ledge, and an other hit from the monster send him out of. For the first time of his life, Sesshoumaru think that his life will end now.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The travel with the princess Kana is not an easy one for Inuyasha and Kagome. At first the soldiers don't have want to travel with the half-yokai. And even the order from the princess can't have made them change their mind. One of the samurai had try to kill him, but Inuyasha had win against the soldier easily, without hurting him too much. After that, the others soldiers were too scared by the hanyo that they had let him alone. Inuyasha is not pleased by the situation, but he don't have an other choice. He need to protect Kagome, and he need to protect Kana as the same. And, if for this he must to be looked as a monster by the soldiers, then he do it.

They have traveled for a week when they heard a scream above them. Looking into the sky, Inuyasha see someone falling. Without thinking, Inuyasha catch the falling people before he hit the ground. he growl when he look at the boy in his arm. The young yokai seem not please. Inuyasha let him fall to the floor, and the yokai glare at him. But, before he can speak to the young brat, a powerful monster come. Inuyasha use his teissaiga and with the wind power he kill the monster in one hit.

- Give me this sword ! Say the young yokai. A hanyo is not worthy to possess such a strong weapon!

Inuyasha hit the brat in the head like he often do with Shippo.

- Shut up ! You can't have my sword brat !

- Inuyasha ! Say Kagome. Excuse him, she say to the young yokai, who are you ?

- I don't give my name to human or hanyo. You are just useful as slave.

Again Inuyasha hit him, a little harder this time.

- Don't speak to her like this, brat ! Or else.

- I'm not afraid of you ! You are just a hanyo.

- then you are more idiot than i think you are. I'm stronger than you and i have more power. I can kill you if i want.

- Then why don't you do it ?

- Because i don't like to kill someone who is so weak.

- I don't like you ! Why do you look so alike my father ?

- I don't know what you are talking about. I'm myself. Now, you can go if you want.

Sesshoumaru try to leave them, but a powerful pain in his leg stop him.

- You can't go, say Kagome. you are hurt. Stay with us until you are healed.

- Kagome !! Exclaim Inuyasha.

- Do you think it is wise ? Ask Kana.

- You have nothing to worry about. If he try something, inuyasha will hit him in the head until he change his mind.

- That's sure, say inuyasha.

- Now, come. I try to heal you.

- I don't need the help of a human ! Exclaim Sesshoumaru.

After that the young yokai don't remember anything until he woke up in a tent. He suppose that the hanyo had hit him again and this time he had hit him so hard that Sesshoumaru had lost conscious. Growling, the young prince think about his revenge.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the castle of the lord of the west land, a father is worried for his son. It's not like he is really fond of this son, but he is his only heir. The inu lord can't let something happen to his son. Sesshoumaru is missing for two day and knowing that his son is a lot like his mother, the lord know that something had happen to him . He want to know what had happen but he don't dare to ask the only one who can give him an answer. It's not like if he believe this Myoga, but a little part of himself wonder if the old yokai can have say the truth. The Myoga in his jail seem a lot older than the one he had send to a travel. Maybe, just maybe, he will heard what the old yokai had to say. But now, he need to find his soon, and very quickly.

To be continued.

So... Do you like it ?


	5. Hostages

Chapter 5 : hostages

It had take less than half a day for Sesshoumaru to be completely healed. If he want, the young prince can have leave the humans. But something force him to stay with them. A sword, the hanyo's sword. He want it. He had never want something so much. He need to find a way to have this sword for himself. He had try to steal it but the hanyo is more powerful than he had think, and he had found himself with a new bruise in the head. The damn hanyo seem to love to hit his head a lot. Sesshoumaru need a new plan. If only his father is there, then he can have ask his father to kill the hanyo and give him the sword. There is an other thought who bothered the young yokai a lot : the fact that this Inuyasha look so much as his father. He know that he is the only son of the inu-yokai, so he don't understand how the hanyo can look and act like his father. A new idea come to his mind when he hear the two human woman speaking about going to bath. If he play good, then he can have the sword without fighting for it.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kagome and Kana had become very good friend since the first time they had speak with the other. It's a nice sight when the samurais see the two young women. Sometime, the people will think that they are sisters. But the people lost their smiles when they saw the hanyo who follow them only a few meters away. Inuyasha follow the two women as far as he can't spy on their conversation, but not as far as he can't be by their side in case there is some danger. He begin to feel a little bothered by the whole situation. He wonder why their don't have meet someone they know. When they have travel to search the shikon shard they have meet a lot of people, and it's strange to him to not have see someone they know, not once. Inuyasha know that something is not right, but he can't do anything about it now. He had promise to lady Kana that he guard her until she come to her fiancé estate, and he had only one word. The only time when he don't have keep his promise, it's because of Kagome that he don't have do it. He is happy that he don't have follow Kikyo to hell, but some part of him feel not at ease for not having keeping his promise to the dead miko. But he have made an other promise too, he had promise to protect Kagome. And fortunately he had keep this promise. Kikyo is in peace now, and he is happy with Kagome, that's all that matters.

Kagome like a lot lady Kana. The young woman had a funny side, a side she show only when she let her guard down. Kana do it a lot near by Kagome. She had explain to her friend why she travel. Her father had decide to marry her with one of his long time friend. The fiancé he had choose was married eight time before and he had lost all of his wives. The old lord had want a son but his wives have only give birth to girls children. The lord had almost lost all his hope when his friend had ask him if he want to marry his daughter. The prospect of marrying such a young woman was not unpleasant for the lord but before he agree he had want to know if she will be able to give birt to his son. That's why he had come to see the miko he had save once when she was half dead from starving. This miko was gifted by a power to see the future, and she was a fateful servant to him. He had ask about the young Izayoi, and the miko has say that "she will give birth to a son who will be more powerful than his own father". Of course, the miko had not say who the father is, but the old lord had understand that Izayoi will give birth to the heir he need so much. He had say to his friend that he agree to marry his daughter, and Izayoi's father had send her to her future husband with a lot of samurais to protect her. He had only ask one thing to his daughter, she need to hide her true identity until she found herself in the face of the man she will be wedded with. And this fact bothered a lot the young lady. She want to tell to her friend Kagome her real name, but she can't because of her promise.

A few day after inuyasha had save "Fluffy", which is the name Inuyasha had give to the young yokai until he is ready to tell them his real name, Kagome had ask lady Kana if she want to come with her to a hot bath. The young lady had not understand what her friend is talking about, but she had gladly follow her. And she is happy to have doing it. Never before she can have bath in hot water, and she regret it, because it feel so great. For once Inuyasha had not follow them, which is a wise thing to do. The first time, Kana was taken abate when she had see Kagome 'sit' Inuyasha. She don't have known if she can laugh like she have want to. She don't have want to angered him. She feel some very strange feeling around him. Sometime, she feel like if he is her son and she need to protect him, and other times she feel like if he is the best friend she had ever have. She know that Kagome and Inuyasha are in love with each other, but she can't help but feel a little jealous of them. Kagome is so lucky to have someone like him to love her. She envy her, and sometime she wish that she can take the place where kagome stand in Inuyasha's heart. Kana had never love someone before and she don't know if the feeling she feel toward the hanyo is just a puppy love or something more. She just hope that she will feel some deeper feelings for her husband. The only thing she know is that she will never come between the two of them. Even if she is really in love with Inuyasha, she will hide her feeling and never show them. Kagome and Inuyasha deserve at last this for the friendship they show to her.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Inu-taisho had finally found the scent of his son. What bothered him, is the fact that his son's scent seem to be mixed with human scent and a strange scent the lord had never smell before. The inu lord know that the best way is to attack the humans and retrieve his son, but this strange scent prevent him to do it. He don't know what to expect from the possessor of the scent and he will not risk the life of his only son. So, he do the only thing he can and follow the humans far away. He just have to wait the right time to go to free his son. Most of the yokai who had come with him wonder why he wait so long before they can freed their prince. But their master had order them to not attack the humans until he say other wise, and no one is ready to disobey him.

Sesshoumaru had leave his tent and had follow the two woman to the hot spring. He had take a good care for the hanyo can't smell him, but he is not sure that the damn monster had not notice his move. Each time he think of this hanyo, he feel his blood boild. How dare him to call him Fluffy ? Sure enough, the hanyo know that him and the humans are not worthy to know his real name, but when the other call him young lord or prince, the hanyo had give him a funny name ! How much he hate his hanyo ! If he is stronger, he will kill him with a great joy. He can't do it now, but wait a couple of hundred years and then the hanyo would not be a problem anymore. As soon as he can he will kill him, no matter what. Maybe he will spare the human girl who had help him to heal, after all, what a human can do to hurt him ? He is a full yokai and he is afraid of nothing. All this thoughts had let him forget his goal. He want to kidnap the young woman the hanyo seem in love with. How much degrading it is. At last a hanyo need to find a full yokai to have a child with. Of course, there is a lot of odd that the yokai will kill the hanyo just after the birth of the child. The yokai are not nice with the weaker, but it's the way the thing must go. A son need to kill his own father to become a full yokai, a wife kill her husband, if he become weak, that's the nature laws. In a way Sesshoumaru is happy that the hanyo had choose a weak human for lover, because he will be the one who kill the hanyo later.

Kagome and Kana are speaking about a lot of thing in the hot water. Suddenly, Kagome stop to talk and look around like if something is not right. She know that Inuyasha is not far away from them and she want to call him, even if she and Kana are naked. Since she had come for good to the feudal area Kagome had learn to use her sixth sens and now she can tell that there is a lot of yokai around the two of them. She say with a calm voice to Kana to put their clothes on and the young lady had agree without a question. Quickly, they leave the hot spring and began to run to the camp, but someone stop them. To her great surprise, Kagome found the young yokai coming to them. Without a word he take her arm and try to knock her out. She fight with all her strenght and she believe that she can free herself, when someone caught her eyes. She found herself speechless when she look at a man who look so much like Inuyasha that it's incredible. If the man had not his hair tide in a ponytail, and if he don't have pointed ears, then Kagome would have think that she face Inuyasha. The yokai come to her captor.

- You seem fine, my son.

- Yes father.

- Come with me. We need to go to my palace.

- The two human women come with us father.

- Why ?

- They are my hostage.

After that Kagome don't hear anything because the older yokai knock her out. When she wake up, she found herself in a magic jail where her miko's powers can't help her to free herself. Looking around she can't found lady Kana and she is really worried for her friend. She wonder what had happen and she do the only thing she can think right now. She call her lover. Her scream roll in the castle and outside.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

INUYASHA!!!

The scream startle a little Izayoi. She is in the master of the castle study room. After the yokai had made Kagome lost conscious, he had ask her if she want to follow them freely or if he need to knock her too. She had look right in his eyes and say that she will follow them. He seem to be a little impress by her strong mind, but he don't have show it a lot. Fortunately for her the travel was not very long, and soon she had found herself lock in this room. It's not the fact that she is jailed in this room that bothered her, on the contrary, she feel safer in this room alone than free around all of the yokais. What bother her is the fact that she don't know what had happen to her friend. She is worried for Kagome. And she is worried for the yokai when Inuyasha will find out that someone had kidnap his dear Kagome. The sound of an opening door cut her thought.

- You are safe here as long as you stay in this room, say the yokai who look so much like Inuyasha.

- Thank you.

- What is your name ?

Izayoi don't know why she answer this, but something in her tell her it's the right thing to do.

- I'm lady Izayoi.

To be continued.

A new chapter finish ! Sorry for the wait but i have a little writer block with some of my stories. I try to updeate the story next week if i found a good idea to continue it. I wait your review.


	6. Takemaru the samurai

Chapter 6 : Takemaru the samurai

As soon as Inuyasha had notice that "Fluffy" is not in his tent, a great worry hit him. he don't know why but he think that something had happen. Without thinking twice, he run to the spring but he is too late. He found on a rock Kagome's favorite weapon. He know Kagome would have not let her weapon, so it only means that she was kidnapped. And it don't need to be a genius to understand who is behind this. Inuyasha is angry with himself. It is his duty to protect Kagome and Kana, and he had failed. He had let his guard down and then look at what had happen. He swear to himself to never do this again. His strong feelings for both of the women was the cause of his failure, and he can't stand this. But it is not the time to feel self-hatred. Kagome need him to save her. And if he can he would save Kana in the same time.

Inuyasha run to the camp again. He must find Kagome and Kana, and for this he need to let the servant and the samurais of the camp knowing what had happen. As soon as he found the captain of the samurais, he explain to him what had happen. The captain understand very well that the hanyo need to leave them. Him and the others samurais are no match against the yokais. Only the hanyo and his powerful sword can have a chance to free their lady. But it is an other matter with Hinata. The old servant want them to go to the yokai palace and free their princess. She don't want to hear what the hanyo had to say. For her only humans soldiers can save two human women. After a lot of discuss, the captain decide to go to the estate of their princess fiancé to find the help they will need to free their princess. In the same time, Inuyasha will go to search where the two women are now. And without Hinata knowing this, the captain had ask Inuyasha to free the princess if he can.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the palace of the great lord of the west land, the master of the palace wonder about the woman who stand just in front of him. She don't seem frightened by him and it's a first for the great lord. Even his human nanny was afraid of him. It was his mother idea to give him a human for nanny. His mother had always hate her husband. Inu-taisho's father was a powerful yokai but he was certainly not beautiful. His lack of beauty was well known and he had find that it's difficult for a yokai to find a yokai who will bear his children when he had only his power. That's why when he had see the yokai who will become his wife the first time, he had decide to kill all the members of her family. And he had do so only two day after making his decision. His mother had found herself without anyone to protect her and she don't have an other choice than marrying the inu lord or die. So, she had marry the inu and had give birth to three pup. The elders have look exactly like their father and they have his cruel mind. On the contrary the last one had look like his mother with his silver hairs and golden eyes. If his mother had hate her two first born son, she had loved her last son. Or at last love him as much as she can, who is not much. Her husband had decide to give his son powerful yokai as nanny, but, if his wife had agree for the elders, she was adamant to give a human nanny for her last son. His father was not bothered by his wife choice. After all, Inu-taisho was the last born, he had two elders brothers and when the time had come the lord had no doubt that one of his son will kill this worthless yokai who look so much like his mother to his liking.

He cut his thought when he saw the woman smiling at him. And then again he wonder why she is not afraid of him. But he don't dare to ask her. He don't feel the need to ask her about this, after all she is just a human woman. Suddenly, something come to his mind and it chock him. The older Myoga had say that he will have a son with a human. Is it possible that the woman in front of him is the future mother of his son ? No ! It's impossible ! He don't want to. But he can't help but feel proud of her for not crying out like the other girl. Wait a minute ! The other girl had cry a name. She had call "Inuyasha". It's not possible that it is the same Inuyasha as the one Myoga had talking about. His son is not born yet, so it's not possible that he is alive in this time.

Without him noticing it, he had accept the fact that one day he will have a hanyo for son. Maybe he can be proud of this son. He don't love Sesshoumaru who is too much like his mother and grand-mother, cold and unfeeling. He is happy that his son will be one day a powerful yokai but his son can't fill the loneliness his heart feel. he want to have a son he can speak with, and not a cold perfect soldier. He feel sorry for his son to not be capable of feeling friendship or love. Sesshoumaru is too much like his mother to be capable of having such a feelings. Maybe, if he is lucky he can found someone he can love, but it will never be like the real love the human can feel. Without any of his parent have know it, the Young Inu-taisho had force his nanny to talk about the human feelings and what they do to the human. This subject had always fascinated him. And he had always wishing to feel them one day. Maybe this Izayoi can help him, but not now. Now, he need to give the sword his son want to Sesshoumaru. If he had to kill the hanyo to have this sword then he do it. It's not because this hanyo had the same name than his future son, that he will spare him. The hanyo will give his sword freely or he will die. With this decision in mind Inu-taisho leave izayoi alone in the room again. He say to her that as long as she stay in this room, no arm will be done against her. And she had agree to stay here with one of her best smile. This woman is a mystery to him.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It don't had take a long time for Inuyasha to find where Kagome and Kana are. The palace is huge and he remind something in Inuyasha memory but he can't put the finger into it. Maybe he had come to this palace before but he can't remember when. It doesn't matter to him now. He need to find Kagome. he hope that kana had stay with Kagome, but he lost his hope when he smell that the two of them are in a different place of the palace. He know that he had promise to protect lady Kana but kagome is in danger too. And he don't know what to do when he heard Kagome scream his name. He made his mind then, Kagome need him and there is no way he let her down, not again. He had do this so much when Kikyo was reborn that he can't afford to make her suffer an other time. Lady Kana is important to him, but she is nothing in comparison of Kagome. He can fight for Kana but he can die for Kagome. Plus, the samurais must not be so far from kana's fiancé estate. Then, Inuyasha can help them to free Kana after he had free Kagome. With this in mind he run to his lovely miko.

Inu-taisho had leave the room where Izyoi is jailed to go to see the other woman. He want to ask her a lot of question about this Inuyasha. He need to know if there is a way that the two Inuyasha are one and the same. Unlike the other yokais, the lord of the west had always heard the human tale, and he had heard about a magic well who send people into the future or the past. No one know where this well is but the humans believe in it. Maybe there is some truth about it, maybe this Myoga is really what he say, an older self of his servant. Only the woman can answer him. And, even without her will, he will have the answers he need.

Inuyasha rush to the room where Kagome is and he found her in a magic jail. He take tessaiga out and summon the red tessaiga. He cut trough the magic wall and free his precious Kagome. With the brightest smile he had ever seen, Kagome run to him and hug him. He keep her in his arm and for only a few second he let his guard down and savour to have Kagome so close to him. When he open his eyes he found a stranger in the door. Strangely, the unknown yokai remind him someone. Then it click in his mind when he saw the crescent moon in the forehead of the yokai. There is no doubt for Inuyasha that this yokai is a relative of Sesshoumaru. In some way, the yokai look like his asshole of brother. But there is a sort of warm in the yokai's eye that his brother totaly lack. Without knowing if this yokai is a threat or not, Inuyasha come in front of Kagome and she understand. The yokai look at them with his strange golden eyes then he smile.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hinata had made the samurais run to the old lord estate. She don't trust the hanyo. For her, human need to stay with human and yokai with yokai. Something like a hanyo is just an unacceptable error who don't have the right to live. If she had her word when they had found the hanyo and the miko, then she will have order to kill the hanyo. But her lady is too nice. She was always nice with the thing the other would have think disgusting. Lady Izayoi was never afraid of the spider, serpent or yokai. She had always see the better in the people she meet, the human or monster. Hinata had try very hard to made her princess understand how dangerous a yokai can be, but her princess had never believe it. And the things have become worst when lady Izayoi had become friend with the miko Kagome. The miko had tell to her lady her travel with a monk, a slayer, two yokais and the hanyo. And Hinata had see the envy in her princess eyes. The old servant had see an other feeling in her princess eyes, a feeling she hope is only a crush. How her Izayoi can have fall in love with the hanyo ? He is disgusting ! An horrible monster ! Fortunately, the lord she go to see hate the yokai as much as her. With a little luck then the lord's soldiers would kill the hanyo as the same time than the yokai who had kidnap her princess.

When the old lord had heard that the samurais of this friend had come to his estate, he had feel a great joy. Soon he can have the son he dread about. Of course, he had some samurai from who he is proud of, but there is no way they inherit his estate. Only a son from him can inherit. The best of his samurai is a young man of twenty years old. He is the son of his younger brother and had for name Takemaru. The old lord had raise him like his son when his brother had made himself sepuku. His brother had lost his honor and his son has lost his right to inherit his uncle estate. The old lord had taught to his nephew to hate the yokais and the young boy was a fast learner. Now, the old lord think to give the hand of one of his daughter to the young samurai. It will not be a bright marriage for his daughter but he had see that his eldest look at her cousin with eyes full of love. The poor Lika is not beautiful but her mother had let her a small estate. So, this is an incredible luck for the young samurai. Of course, Takemaru don't look at his cousin the same way, but with what his father had done, it is his only chance to marry and have children. Maybe, the right time to discuss about it is after his wedding with the young lady.

But the old lord lost all his hope when he see that instead of the young Izayoi, there is an old servant who come to him. When the servant had finish her story, the old lord is very angry. How a yokai dare to kidnap the mother of his future son. He can't accept it. He call his neview and some of his best samurai. He order them to go to the yokai lair to kill all of the yokai there and free the princess. There is a too long time that he need to deal with a yokai lord who live too close from his estate. He need to kill the yokai and keep the yokai's land for himself. He want to see the yokai die. That's why he say to his samurais that he come with them. Hinata is trilled by this but the miko of the old lord try to convince him to not going there. The old lord don't want to hear her, she had say that Izayoi will give birth to his son, so there is no way he die before he can marry her. His samurais are the best and he would have the help of the samurais of his friend. There is no way they can loose this battle.

In a corner of the room, a young samurai is smiling to himself. Maybe it is his lucky day. Not only he can kill all the yokais he want but he can show to his uncle how important to this estate he is. After this battle, if all go the right path he can ask his uncle for the hand of Lika. She is not pretty nor intelligent, but she is rich, and that is all that matters to him. He no longer desire to be the servant of someone, he want to be a master, and Lika is the key of his dream. He had never fall in love with a woman and he don't plan of doing it. Little did he know that his heart is ready to fall in love with the first beautiful woman he will see.

To be continued.

I'm not sure about the name of the samurai because i just have hear his name in the beginning of the third movie. I hope you have liked this chapter. I know i made short chapter but i don't feel like writing long chapter for this story. The next chapter will be posted Saturday night and it's about tesseiga. After that don't expect an other chapter for at last three weeks because my godmother come and she sleep in my room where my computer is. So i can't write or read anything as long as she stay in my house. Don't forget to review or else i don't know if i find the courage of posting an other chapter. So until saturday(maybe), goodbye. Stephanie.


	7. Tesseiga choice

I know i have say that i don't updeate until Saturday night, but my dog was really ill and now i know that there is a great chance to save his life. So, i'm so happy that i can't help but let you read an other chapter as a gift. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7 : Tesseiga choice

Kagome and Inuyasha look at the yokai in front of them. Them seem a little worried by the fact that the yokai do nothing but smile at them. Not knowing what expected, Inuyasha take his sword in his hand.

- You have a powerful sword, say the yokai.

- Indeed. But this sword can't obey to the yokai. I'm his only master.

- Until you die.

- Dead or alive, there is no way that Tesseiga will be yours.

Without any other words the yokai leave the room. Soon after, many yokai come and imprison the hanyo and the miko. Inuyasha can easily take the yokais down, but there is a risk that he hurt Kagome in the same time. And he is not ready to it. he take Kagome hand in his and follow the yokais. They walk a long time until they reach a door. There, the yokais leave them alone. There is no way they can escape the castle so the open the door and come to the room.

In the room they found the same yokai than before, and with him they see Myoga. The old Myoga seem really safe. He speak with the yokai like if he know him for a long time. Inuyasha come to Myoga with fury in his eyes. It's because of him, that Kagome and himself are in this place. When he see his young master, Myoga stop to speak and look at the hanyo and the yokai with big eyes and mouth agape. He can't believe what he see. How is it possible that Inuyasha meet his father in the past. The hanyo is not born and if Myoga's memory is good, Inu-taisho had just meet Inuyasha's mother. Have they play with the past ? How about their future ? Is something change in their time ? The old yokai had so much question and no answer.

- Myoga ! What are you doing here ?

- Master Inuyasha ! You have come to free me ? I'm so glad.

- To free you ? You don't seem to need to be free. It look lokie if you know your captor.

- Don't believe this, master Inuyasha !

- Kerp.

- As nice as it is to heard you two speak, you are not here to discuss with my prisonner, say the voice of the yokai. You are here to give me your sword.

- Never !

- My lord, tesseiga is Inuyasha's sword. That was his father wish, say Myoga.

- My son want this sword and he will have it.

- I don't let you have my sword !

- Give it me freely or die trying to keep it to you.

- You don't know the true power of my sword.

Without Inuyasha had the time to turn around, the inu lord had his sword at Kagome's neck.

- Now i let you the choice. Give me your sword or i kill her.

- Please Inuyasha don't do this, say Kagome.

- Kerp. You really think that i prefer my sword, that i can let you die for it. Shut up bitch. All right, i accept.

- No ! Inuyasha ! That is one of the few memory you have of your father. You can't loose it.

- I can't loose you Kagome. Not again. This is just a sword, you are more important to me than it. I don't lie, so i tell you that i don't want to give it to him, but remember what had happen with Sesshoumaru the first time he had try to keep tesseiga to him. I think the same thing will happen to this yokai. Don't be afraid, with or without tesseiga i will protect you.

Inuyasha let tesseiga leave his hand and fall to the floor. The inu lord come to the sword after freeing Kagome from himself. Without looking behind, Inuyasha come to Kagome and keep her in his arm. He found the same peace he always find when he hold her. Sure, he miss his sword but he had tell the truth before when he had say that Kagome's life is more important than anything in the world. Kagome is safe and that is all that matters to him now. In a short time he will need to find a way to have his sword back, but now, he need to assure Kagome's safety.

Inu-taisho look at the sword who lay on the floor. If Myoga had tell the truth, then it was his wish for the hanyo to have this sword. He don't understand why. The logic was to give the powerful sword to his first born. Plus, Sesshoumaru as a full yokai will be more powerful than a poor hanyo. So, why had he choose to give it to his second son ? And what his this story about the few memories his son have of him ? Don't have he raise his own son ? Even if his human mother had raise him, why does he seem to not know him ? If they are part of the same family, then his son must to recognize him, don't he ? There is so much question and the only one who had all the answer is not ready to tell him all the truth. As soon as he had give this sword to Sesshoumaru, he will find a way to make this Myoga talk about all that he know.

The inu lord is ready to take the sword in his hand when something prevent him of doing it. It is like if a force field is all around the sword. Inu-taisho found himself not capable to take the sword. It is a little like if the sword don't want him to be his master. And maybe it is true because the most he try to have the sword, the most the force field is powerful.

- I have tell you, say Inuyasha. I'm tesseiga master. No yokai can be the master of tesseiga, nor Sesshoumaru, nor yourself.

Inu-taisho is really angry. He summon a magic jail around Inuyasha and Kagome, and send them to the room where Kagome was jailed the first time. Little did he know that Kagome had succeed to take tesseiga before he summon the jail. Inuyasha had distract the yokai just long enough to her to take the sword and hid it between herself and Inuyasha. Fortunately, the yokai was so angry that he had failed to notice that the sword is not here.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once they are in the room again, Kagome give to Inuyasha his sword. Without any difficulty Inuyasha broke the magic jail with the red tesseiga. There is no way they can save lady Kana now. Their only chance is to leave the castle and find the captain of lady Kana's samurai. With his help they can free the princess. Even if they don't find the captain, Inuyasha need to make sure that Kagiome is in a safe place before he come again to the castle to free Kana. They leave the castle without someone notice their escape. Inuyasha run with Kagome in his back. They run until they found a village far away from the castle. There, Inuyasha leave Kagome alone. He don't want to but her don't have the choice. At first he had think to leave Kagome at Kana's fiancé estate, but he don't have take long to him to understand what sort of man is the old human lord. And he was afraid that someone hurt Kagome there because she had travel with a hanyo. So he had change his mind and run far away from this estate. He had leave Kagome at the entrance of the village, and after having promise to her to return here to her, he had run again to the castle. He had lost a lot of time but it was worth for Kagome's safety.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In his castle, Inu-taisho ask all the question he want to Myoga but the old bug don't want to answer any of them.

- I have allready say too much, was all that he say.

- Tell me all the truth. It's an order from your master! A yokai order.

- Please my lord, don't force me to tell you.

Inu-taisho cast a yokai spell and then Myoga feel obligate to answer all of his question. There is no way to old yokai can escape at this spell.

- Now, tell me the name of my future wife, say Inu-taisho.

- I can't. I have a yokai promise to not tell anything about this subject.

- So, tell me why the hanyo's sword had refuse me for his master.

- I don't know. Tesseiga was your sword, i don't understand why it don't have want to come to you again.

- It was my sword ?

- Yes, you have three sword. Tesseiga was one of them.

- You have say that my son had kill the great dragon.

- It's right.

- Why ?

- Because tesseiga was broken and master Totosai had repaire it with one of master Inuyasha's fang. But his fang was not as powerful as yours. Then, in the way to be able to use tesseiga, master Inuyasha had need to be more powerful. Master Totosai had say to master Inuyasha only to knock the great dragon out. But my master don't like to let things unfinished, so he had kill the dragon and made tesseiga more powerful by the same way.

- I see. This sword is no longer mine. The sword had read his mind and heart and had choose to serve him. That's why it had refuse to be mine. The girl had say that this sword is one of the few memory my son have of me. Why ?

Before Myoga can answer, a great noise come from the front door. A humans army is coming to attack his palace, and there is no way that he let them do it. Inu-taisho free the old Myoga from the spell and run to the front door. Today the humans will learn what it cost to attack the yokai in their lair. He won't spare anyone. Now they will come face to face with their fate.

To be continued.

I hope you have like it. I try to post an other chapter Saturday night, but there is no promise. Bye.


	8. final chapter : destiny

Here i come with the final chapter of my story. I don't feel like making a longest story with this one. I want to dedicace this story for the memory of my dog Sylvestre who was more than just an animal, but also one of my close friend who never juge me when my mind fall in the fourth dimension. If you can't love animals then you can't love human being. I love you my dog and rest in peace.

Final chapter : destiny

A massacre ! That's all come to his mind when Takemaru think about the battle in the yokai lair. His uncle was one of the first who had fall from the claws of the dog yokai. With his death, all the hope Takemaru had have been shattered. An other one will inherit of his uncle's estate, and this one is surely not ready to let him marry his cousin. All of this years of showing respect to his uncle, of paying the miko for her help to convince his uncle that's it's a good thing for him to let his nephew marry his eldest daughter, and so many other things he had done, all of this for NOTHING !! Because of this yokai ! He will pay ! One day, he don't know when or how but Takemaru will kill this yokai !

The old lord had send his nephew to find his future bride, and that's the only reason why the young samurai is still alive. He had lead an other way than the other and this fact had save his life. Now, he need to find lady Isayoi. Not for leading her to her betrothed but to go with her to her father's estate. He had no future in his father estate, but, maybe if he is lucky, then he can become one of Isayoi's father samurai. No one need to know his past. The nephew of the old lord is dead this night, now a new Takemaru is born. A man who don't have to be burdened by his father's mistake. He will have the life he had always wanted.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Inuyasha had found lady Kana very easily. It don't had take long to him to to free her. But, at first, lady Kana had not want to leave the room. This reaction had stunned a little Inuyasha, but it don't have bother him a lot. In deep in his mind he had understand that lady Kana is afraid by the hollow of the screams who can be heart in spite of they come from far away. It don't need to be a genius to understand that the humans are no match for the dog yokai. Maybe if he had help them, then they would have a chance against the yokai, but it's not sure. Inuyasha had choose to avoid the battle only because of Kagome. He had swear to her that he will come to her again, and he don't want to broke this promise.

After a short time he had convince her to come with him. The best choice is to leave the castle immediately, but Inuyasha don't want to leave Myoga prisoner here. He need to free his servant too. After all, in spit of his well known cowardly, Myoga had help him a lot when the shikon shardes hunt. He had save his life and the life of his friend, so Iuyasha can't leave him in the hand of this yokai. Even if they seem very friendly now, the yokai can decide to kill Myoga in a second and have no regret about it. He will come to Kagome with Myoga, there is no other way possible.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Inu-taisho is proud of himself. He had show to this humans who the master is, like he have done with his two elder brother so long ago. He know when he can be compassionate, but he know also when he need to be cruel. Life is not easy for a yokai, he always need to fight for his life. He had learn that the more powerful he can be, the more safe he will be. And he know that his son Sesshoumaru know it too. All of the yokai know it, even this poor excuse as a yokai naming Myoga. The only exception he had meet is this hanyo. The hanyo Myoga say he is his future second son. The hanyo is powerful, of this Inu-taisho is sure, or else he can't be the master of the sword, but he don't show it like most of the yokais would do in the same stuation. It's a little like if he want to hide his true strenght, and Inu-taisho don't understand why. Maybe it's the human blood he share in his vein that force him to hide it, or maybe it's just the human miko who travel with him. The yokai lord is not blind and he had see the way the two of them look at the other. They share a bond that no one can sever, and Inu-taisho feel envy. He want to feel this way, no matter the price but he want to feel love only one time. To feel that he belong to someone. Suddenly, the face of lady Isayoi come to his mind. Is it possible ? Can he fall in love with her ? He don't know but he is ready to try. After all, if he had a hanyo for child it means that his mother is a human, and there is a lot of women who are not as beautiful as her.

He come to the room, only to find it empty. Someone had come and free her. He won't allow it ! He need to find her ! He don't know if he can love her but there is no way he let her leave his life like this. He want to know her better and he will make sure that she can't escape him. A cry of rage escape his lips and his cry go all around his castle.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................;

Myoga is worried. He had talk a way to much to his former master. The only thing he had succeed to cancel is the name of Inuyasha's mother and only because of the spell Inu-taisho had cast to him in the beach just before the birth of Inuyasha. Myoga wonder why his master had cast such a spell to him. Every yokai knows the name of Inu-taisho's human wife. So, why cast a spell just to him ? Myoga don't have understand his master afer heb has return from the travel three hundred years ago. When he had return unsuccessful, his master had only laugh about his complain and say that he had done a good job. After that, his master had leave a lot his castle to meet Inuyasha's mother. And when he made of her his wife, then he had choose Myoga to stand by his side in the ceremony. Before the ravel, Myoga was just one of the thousand servant of the castle, but after the travel he had become one of the few Inu-taisho's real friend.

The sound of an open door cut Myoga's thought. He take a look and is pleased to see master Inuyasha. He is ready to show his Joyce when the sight of an other person let him speechless. There, just side by side with Inuyasha, is no other than the younger version of Inuyasha's mother, lady Isayoi. Myoga don't know what to do. He is sure that Inuyasha had not recognize his father, but he is not sure that the hanyo could remember his mother face clearly. If he is lucky, then Inuyasha don't remember how his mother look when he was born, and he don't know that he had travel with and protect his own mother. With worry Myoga ask the name of the woman, and he feel a great relief when he found that his master know her only by the name of Kana.

With his red tessaiga, Inuyasha cut Myoga's jail. To show his joy Myoga begin to eat Inuyasha's blood, but, like always, a hand stop him. After that the three of them ran away from the castle. There is no other way to them to stay alive but running to the well and pray that he will open again. A sound of a great cry of rage stop them for some second but they quickly ran again.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Isayoi wonder about what to do. In one hand she want to run away with Inuyasha and never leave him, but in the other hand she know that she is a princess and she had duty. Her heart say something but her mind disagree. Plus, she don't want to hurt Kagome's feeling. Kagome and Inuyasha are in love with the other. Isayoi can't stand between them. There is no place to her. She don't want to hurt Kagome and she know that if she stay with them, one day she will hurt Kagome, and the idea made her sick. The only way to her to prevent it is to find someone who is ready to protect her while she travel to her father estate. She had see the hurt in Inuyasha eyes when she had explain that she need to be protect by a samurai instead of him, but she had see also the understanding in his eyes.

Soon after they had see a samurai not far away. The samurai wore the colours of the old lord and Isayoi had assure her two Friend that she will be safe with him. After having say her goodbye and wish, Isayoi had come to the samurai. To her great relief he samurai had accept to protect her until she is safe in her Father estate again. Isayoi think that she can trust the samurai and she leave the dog yokai's land with him. If things go as expected, then in less than two week she will be safe again in her home and her father had a new samurai. Indeed this Takemaru can be a great samurai for her family.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the village Kagome begin to be worried. She wonder why Inuyasha had not return yet. Did something had happen to him ? Is he d-dead ? NO!! He had promise her to return and he had never break a promise, not even the stupids promise to follow Kikyo to hell. It's only Kikyo who had free him from his promise just before she die again. No one know it except her. She feel some pride at the fact that Inuyasha had tell the truth only to her. She love him so much ! She can't live without him. The sound of Myoga's complain made her smile. If Myoga is there then Inuasha is there too. She turn around and see him. Before he can react she is in his arm and she kiss him with all the love she feel. To her surprise, Inuyasha reciproce the kiss with the same passion. It's Myoga who make them come to earth again. The old bug force them to run to the well. And for the look the villager had to Inuyasha, agome think that it's indeed a really good idea.

As soon as they reach the well it glow again red. The light come around the three of them and lead them to their rightful time. When they open their eyes they see a lot of yokai who attack kaede's village. Kagome and Inuyasha run to help their friend.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Miroku and Sango are tired. Kaede was hit by a yokai and had lost conscious. If no one come to help them, there is no more a village tomorrow. All of the villagers know it. Suddenly a great wave of power come and a hundred of yokais disappear in the second. The yokai who are still alive after tessaiga attack are no match for Inuyasha and Kagome. The two of them work so well together that it looks like if they are two body for one mind. No one can deny this. When the battle is finish the lord of the village come to Inuyasha and bow to him. Soon after all of the villagers bow to him too, most to Miroku amusement and Inuyasha discomfort.

A month after the event Inuyasha propose to Kagome and she gladly accept. When she ask him why it had take him so much time to ask her he answer her that he was blinded by fear but their travel in the strange place had learn him that he need to follow his heart and leave the fear. Kagome can only agree with that. In their marriage all of the villagers come to wish them a happy married life and Inuyasha can see that they mean it. After their return from their travel Inuyasha had begin to discuss with the villagers and with time they had found that all of them dream of the same thing. It had help to that the lord of the village made of Inuyasha the official protector of the village and of the mikos. Miroku, Sango and Shippo have think that the travel was just a dream because they have see Inuyasha the morning before the attack of the yokais, and their friend say that they were absent for a whole month, which is totally impossible. But Inuyasha and Kagome have not forget their friend of this strange time and they had call one of their daughters Kana.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In a forest near by the estate of her father Isayoi walk without a goal in mind. She miss someone and she try to forget it when she hear a voice.

- Lady Isayoi ! I have want to see you again.

Isayoi smile at the great inu yokai lord.

- I have want to see you again too.

END

Finish ! I hope you have like it. I have fun to write this. For now i have finish with the inuyasha's stories. I have two one-shot in mind but i need to see the whole tv manga before. Until then i wait your review to know if i must continue to write about Inuyasha. Goodbye. Stephanie.


End file.
